


HEY

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, will update tags l8er
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: 2jae drabble dump!





	1. oop

Just a series of dumb/cute/smutty?? (mostly dumb) 2jae scenarios/AUs that have been accumulating at the back of my mind which I need to set free. These will probably be <1000 words/drabbles and won’t be given much background context, I’ll leave it up to your imagination! :~) Or you can ask in the comments if you’re curious

Some of them may be turned into actual fics later if I’m up for it. But for the most part… I wouldn’t expect much whdjsdhsjd.j,kf


	2. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae sees everything on stan twt...

“Morning guys,” Youngjae mumbles.

“Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. The two idiots on the couch already drank the last of the orange juice,” Jinyoung says, passing a warm plate of food to the younger.

“That’s alright, thank you.”

Youngjae starts eating and pulls up his feed to go through his routinely scroll. One tweet in particular makes him chuckle, looking up from his phone to glance at Jaebeom. The leader is busy writing something down in his planner, eyes furrowed and just a hint of annoyed. Youngjae decides to try and lighten up the mood.

“Where’s my iPhone 11, Jaebeom-hyung?”

Jaebeom’s knuckles turn white and the pen in his hands makes a slight creak. Yugyeom and Bambam’s conversation about upcycled leather jackets comes to an abrupt halt as they stare at each other in shock and then at Jaebeom. Mark shoots a piercing look at Jackson, who puts both his hands up and furiously shakes his head. Jinyoung’s back remains facing towards him, as he turns off the tap on the kitchen sink. The only sounds that remain in the dorm are from the heater and the television in the living room.

“What iPhone 11, Youngjae?” Jaebeom’s voice sounds dangerously low.

“I-it was a joke hyung, I just saw a tweet from a fan. I wasn’t actually going to ask you for one,” he nervously replies. Youngjae is terrified. He definitely must’ve missed the memo to leave their leader alone this morning.

_Why is everyone else on edge?_

“I’ll link it to you guys? There’s a meme going around and I just thought it was funny.”

Some sound notifications go off and short buzzes and vibrations are scattered throughout the room. Youngjae slowly gets up to clean his plate but is stopped by Jinyoung, who takes it from him to wash himself. He quietly thanks Jinyoung for the second time this morning, before facing Jaebeom again. Bambam snickers and Jackson lets out a sigh of relief. Mark’s face remains neutral, rubbing circles into Coco’s head.

Jaebeom is the last to check his phone, closing his eyes momentarily before forcing a smile at the younger.

“Oh… I get it now. Sorry Youngjae, I’m just a bit tied up at the moment. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“That’s okay hyung, I should’ve read the mood before saying anything.”

“It’s fine Youngjae, really.”

The dorm slowly shifts back to a much livelier environment. Youngjae still feels a bit guilty for bothering Jaebeom, and decides to take a shower while the bathroom was free.

Jinyoung waits until he hears the water running from the bathroom before turning around once more.

“Bro, what the hell was that?” Yugyeom whispers to Bambam.

“WHY did you look at me? I wouldn’t have said anything!!” Jackson wails at Mark.

“You can’t keep secrets for shit, Jackson!” the older retaliates.

“Where is it now?” Jinyoung hisses at Jaebeom.

“Tucked away in my underwear drawer, that’s why I panicked! Christ,” Jaebeom replies sharply.

“Give it to me, Youngjae definitely won’t go snooping in my room within the next four days. Or your underwear drawer for that matter, he's not the freak you wish he was, you moron!” Jinyoung adds. Jaebeom rolls his eyes and slumps onto the counter momentarily before getting up to retrieve the brand-new phone.

“That was so fucking close,” Mark murmurs.

“This literally happens every year, last time Youngjae found out about the concert tickets because Jaebeom-hyung had them mailed to the dorm, remember?” Jackson says.

“Well, when it’s actually his birthday it’ll be even funnier once he explains it to him,” Yugyeom muses.

“Not if our dumbass leader doesn’t screw up again!” Jinyoung yells from his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSDSBFSJSFSJK if y'all haven't already seen - https://twitter.com/presentyug/status/1173260972162801666
> 
> EDIT: jaebeom's musty activities on instagram... i'm never gonna forgive him 💀💀


	3. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebeom artisté

Youngjae fumbles with his keys before finally unlocking the door. He’s way too tired from work to shower and decides to head straight to bed. It’s a Saturday tomorrow, he’ll suffer the consequences in the morning.

“Welcome home babe,” Jaebeom says from the living room.

“Gonna go to sleep hyung, tired,” he mumbles quietly. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Wait, have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah, snacked before I left.”

“Okay good. I’ll join you soon, after I finish this chapter.”

Much to Youngjae’s annoyance, there are clothes scattered all over the bed. He gets changed into his pyjamas and grabs the washing basket from the laundry room. Throwing the clothes into the basket drains the last of his energy before he ungracefully plonks himself onto the mattress.

The next morning arrives faster than Youngjae would like, with harsh rays of sunlight attacking his face and waking him up. The bed is empty, and he reaches out to check the time on his phone. He tries to unlock it before realising the battery was dead. Groaning, Youngjae forces himself out of bed once he remembers that he skipped last night’s shower.

He emerges from the bathroom to a breakfast of reheated takeaway from two nights ago, courtesy of Jaebeom.

“Did you like my surprise?” Jaebeom asks excitedly.

“What surprise?”

“I left it on the bed.”

“You mean the heap of clothes you just dumped there?”

“Woah, okay that’s a bit harsh,” Jaebeom mumbles and pouts.

Youngjae is confused.

“It’s not that hard to put dirty clothes into the laundry basket, babe.”

“But it was in the shape of a heart…”

Now Youngjae was speechless.

“You have the audacity to call _that_ a heart?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all imagine jaebeom as a biology teacher or sumn... the diagrams... tragic


	4. Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this started off as a one-off chapter before my pea brain got too invested and created enough of a plot(??) to write a longer fic for it... if i ever find the time and motivation to :~)
> 
> i guess you can call this a very vague prequel... it won't make much sense now (or at all)

It’s a Tuesday evening, and Jaebeom is at his best friend’s house while his parents are out for the night. 

“Teach me how to write my name,” he says.

“As in like…”

“Yup, show me how.”

“Sure, gimme a second.”

Youngjae scutters off and eventually returns with a notebook and a pen. He slides it in Jaebeom’s hand, taking his time to gently manoeuvre his fingers around the barrel. Jaebeom chuckles once Youngjae is satisfied that they’re in position, deciding to drop the pen on purpose.

“Wow, asshole.”

“It was an accident!”

“Yeah, accident my ass.”

The pen is finally back where it’s supposed to be, with Youngjae’s hand now over Jaebeom’s. He guides him through writing each letter. They do this a number of times, before Youngjae grows slightly self-conscious at how sweaty his palms have become.

“Okay, training wheels off. Your turn.”

“Alright,” Jaebeom says, with a confident grin on his face.

He slowly begins to write and Youngjae feels his heart beating faster in anticipation. He watches each pen stroke making its way onto the page and eventually, Jaebeom puts the pen down.

“So, how’d I go?”

It’s messier than his assisted attempts, with some characters spaced too far apart. There are patches of ink pooled around where he left the pen in one spot for too long.

“Well… it’s legible,” Youngjae replies, chuckling as he takes out his phone to snap a photo of it.

And that’s good enough for Jaebeom, who beams at nothing in particular. He’s quite proud of himself.

All he wanted was for Youngjae to hold his hands anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's also 6am and i haven't slept i'm stupid like that


	5. Onto Better Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae struggles to pick himself back up after being wrongfully accused of a workplace mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more i update the more uni work i'm ignoring

“Youngjae, what the hell is this?” Jaebeom swivels the laptop around, with a bunch of half-filled job applications on the screen.

“I should be asking you the same thing, why the hell are you going through my desk?”

“The cable in my office went missing, and I knew you had a spare one,” he answers.

Youngjae puts down his jacket and lets out a frustrated groan.

“You wouldn’t understand, Jaebeom. It took way too long to have my name cleared. I‘m lonelier now, more than ever… So, so lonely.”

Jaebeom is about to protest, but Youngjae beats him to it.

“I hate this place. I hate myself. I hate working here. I need to get out of this shithole.”

“But you’ve only been here for ten months…”

“And what? I don’t want to stick around any longer!”

“Nothing I can do will change your mind?”

“What can you do to try and stop me, exactly?”

Jaebeom slips his hand behind the nape of Youngjae’s neck and uses the other to cup his cheek. He flinches at the touch, not expecting for it to happen and lets himself be pulled closer, his chest now pressed up against Jaebeom’s. The older man uses his thumb to lift up his chin, before swiftly leaning in to firmly press his lips against Youngjae’s. His heart is racing, and he has an urge to pull himself away, but he doesn’t. Instead, he kisses Jaebeom back ever so slightly before finally pushing him off by the chest.

“That’s your idea of convincing me to stay?” he cries.

Jaebeom can’t formulate a response quickly enough before Youngjae scoffs and continues.

“Do I have to remind you that you were the very individual responsible for my shitty time here?”

“Youngjae-“

“No. Listen up, you prick. You initially pinned all of this on me because I was relatively new and you couldn’t bring yourself to give me the benefit of the doubt.”

“He’s not my manager anymore Youngjae, you are.”

“Really? Just because I was promoted as compensation, it doesn’t change anything. People that have been working here for years resent the hell out of me for that very reason.”

Jaebeom stays silent.

“I seriously don’t know where our relationship stands at the moment. But it’s still not enough grounds for me to continue suffering like this. The damage has been done.”

“Right,” Jaebeom replies softly. He slowly releases Youngjae from his death grip, eyeing the floor beneath him.

“I didn’t know it was this bad, I’m so sorry,” he whispers.

“Stop that, you’ve apologised enough. Just let me do this.”

“It’ll make me happy. I promise,” he says quietly, leaning up on his tippy toes to press their foreheads together.

Jaebeom nudges the tip of his nose against Youngjae’s, sighing before kissing him again, more gently this time. He holds Youngjae tight in his arms, as if he’s about to disappear into thin air.

“I can’t say I’ll enjoy being bossed around by anyone that isn’t you once you’re gone.”

Suddenly a loud knock brings the pair out of their bubble, quickly separating them. Youngjae clears his throat and makes his way to the door, greeting the clients and offering them a seat. Jaebeom awkwardly bows and leaves the room. Youngjae checks the time, excusing himself briefly before sprinting down the hallway.

“Jaebeom, wait!”

“Yeah?”

“About what you said earlier, you still can be if you’d like.”

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow as Youngjae gives his signature smirk that has him weak in the knees.

“Just… not during business hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their relationship is messy... we'll leave it at that


	6. Redacted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is between capped!2jae bc i can't get enough of them

**[01:38pm]** Babe, we’re out of lube

**[01:39pm]** Well not really I just don’t like that blue brand we still have

**[01:39pm]** Can you buy the other one after u finish work

Youngjae squeaks as the notifications on his phone pops up one by one on the table. He’s on a lunch break in a cafe with his team member. Quickly scrambling to grab his phone, he dismisses the notifications and places his phone back on the table, faced down this time.

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry you had to see that,” he sighs, rubbing his temples.

“No, it’s fine!” she insists. Her nervous laughter doesn’t have Youngjae convinced, but he figures there’s not much else he can do about it. Lunch ends on a semi-awkward note despite efforts made by both parties.

I WAS AT WORK **[01:54pm]**

MY COLLEAGUE SAW IT TOO **[01:55pm]**

**[02:12pm]** Oh shit sorry

**[02:15pm]** Honey dearest,, can u buy some l*be

**[02:15pm]** And marshmallows please

Stop abusing my staff discount **[02:17pm]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't wait to write more after my exams are over... i have a Huge backlog of unfinished drafts

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
